


Pearl of the ocean, Pearl of the sky, Pearl of the forest that will eat you alive

by Ryenan



Category: Scarlet Letter - All Media Types, Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Gen, wrote this for english class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this for English Class.</p>
<p> If you know how the SL was written, you know that you get an entsie winsie amount of plot in a paragraph. So there is no summary i can provide besides: a portion of the SL put into Terra Nova.</p>
<p> It is not a full chapter of the SL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl of the ocean, Pearl of the sky, Pearl of the forest that will eat you alive

Terra Nova was a riotous place, filled with loud, screeching birds and trees taller than seemed possible, bright flowers on the ferns and small creatures chattering at each other in the bushes. The sun was a million times brighter than the light of the sun that Hester knew from 2155. It was no place for a child, especially not a child as wild and free as Pearl, who was a ray of sunshine from this fresh earth and a hundred of It's brightest flowers all bundled up into one.

It was the oddest thing for Hester, to be here with this sunny child - that she was none the better for having and all the better for, at the same time, in a juxtaposition of society and heart. Young Pearl was named, not for her appearance, but for the price paid to get her. In 2155, a pearl was not a difficult thing to come by - it was impossible. The word had lost it's meaning through time. But when she arrived here, on Terra Nova, she had seen a Pearl for the first time and experienced, first hand, the troubles involved with procuring it. So Hester had made a string of pearls from the riverbed and sold them for a hefty price, just as she had later received her Pearl, her charming daughter, for a staggering price - her virtue.

To get to Terra Nova she had given so much already, and then she had received this child, lively and pink as the juice of the Frut plant. Her virtue had been taken and struggles for the rest of her life had been given - and then she had the scarlet red of sin foisted upon her. Hester wore a red badge upon her chest and a red coat in the winter, her home was painted red and shone like a beacon to warn all others to stay away. Yet she was still welcome here in the settlement, and not forced out of the gates and into the wilds with the young Pearl, for Hester was useful. She had purpose, and talent. She could sew, and made most of the settlements' garments and stitched up many a wound in medical. They needed her, in their own way, to keep from having her blood upon their hands. For if she had been completely forced out, she would be dead.

 

The red mark upon Hester was powerful, something that no one could overlook when seeing her, and therefore no sympathy was afforded her. Yet here on this new earth she found solace in her dearest Pearl, and wore her red with dishonored pride. Her daughter was her tether to the rest of the settlement - she would have been pushed out of Terra Novas' mighty gates if not for her blessed child. Hester knew that she had done an evil thing, to disrupt the careful balance of the settlement, and she had had no faith that the return would be good. she watched her child grow in this strange world and dreaded the day that Pearl's true and evil nature would be revealed. For, surely, a child conceived in sin in a world of sin could only be a thing of sin? 

Pearl was in perfect health, the clean air and fresh foods causing her to grow rapidly,  
without sign of imperfection in her skin or bones or muscle, a solid, whole little girl. She was energetic and beautiful, a perfect example of something from this garden of Eden they found themselves living in. Even if her mother were to cast her into the garden now, she would become a playmate of the wild and beautiful things ensconced there. 

Pearl was graceful and faultless, dignified no matter what she wore that day, always looking like a princess. While Hester wore old, red dyed garments patched and frayed, Pearl wore luxurious dresses, inspired by the flowers of the forest and the birds in the trees, luxe materials in a rainbow of colors. She looked so natural in her princess wear, her beauty as a rosy cheeked child exemplified by her garments to the point that she was seen as a tame bird of paradise, led by Hester on a golden chain. She glowed, this little girl did, and made her mother look dark and so drenched in scarlet as if it seeped from her skin like blood. 

When Pearl was in an older gown, made of simple cloth so that she could play without mangling one of her expensive dresses, she was just as beautiful in feature as she was any other time. She was the child of the forest, the plants and birds and animals, a child of Terra Nova. A child of colors, here in the past, born into color and noise other than machinery, born into the sunlight. The children born in 2155, born in that dark and dangerous world, were nothing like Pearl. And if Pearl had been born there, she would lack her color and lack herself.


End file.
